De reflejos, fortaleza y debilidad
by LadyCris
Summary: Octavia acaba de perder a Lincon y aunque no quiera mostrarlo, le ha afectado. Quizás solo necesita a alguien que le muestre en qué se basa la verdadera fortaleza mientras, digamos, le hace unas trenzas / Octaven friend(ship).
¡Muy buenas The 100 fandom! Es el primer fic que escribo por aquí y de quién mejor que de mis dos personajes favoritos (a quienes shipeo bastante) Raven y Octavia. He shipeado mucho Linctavia pero ahora it's time for Octaven to shine.

Todo es propiedad de CW, mía solo es la idea del fic.

¡A leer!

* * *

Cuando lo hacía él parecía tan fácil. Sus mechones castaños se deslizaban con fluidez entre sus dedos recogiendo su cabellera en finas trenzas sin que casi se diese cuenta. A ella ahora se le antojaba imposible, el pelo se resbalaba de sus torpes manos y se enredaba con apenas tocarlo. Al quinto intentó desistió y golpeó con frustración el agua del pequeño lago en el que se estaba viendo reflejada. Su imagen desapareció en un remolino de ondas.

Le echaba tanto de menos que a veces le costaba respirar.

El agua volvió a estabilizarse y vio de nuevo su reflejo en ella.

Octavia Blake. Ni skaikru ni trikru. Nadie. No era nadie. No tenía a nadie. Al ver el reflejo de sus llorosos ojos apartó la vista. No soportaba verse llorando. Llorar era de débiles y ella no era débil, era fuerte. La más fuerte.

Pero a veces incluso los fuertes caen.

Se encogió sobre sí misma y apretando las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho, enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró. Lloró porque lo había perdido todo. Las lágrimas empaparon sus pantalones pero no le importó. Sentía tan bien poder liberarse.

\- Octavia - una voz detrás suyo la sobresaltó.

Se quedó muy quieta y agudizó el oídos sin girarse, no le hacía falta. El desconocido dio un paso hacia ella y el mero sonido metálico del flexionar una prótesis de pierna le indicó sin duda quién era.

\- Raven - contestó sin volverse para mirarla. No pensaba permitir que nadie la viera así - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Llevo observándote un rato - dijo simplemente.

Mierda. Demasiado tarde.

\- En ese caso te agradecería que me dejases sola - le pidió con tono neutro, casi arisco.

Aquello no pareció molestar a la mecánica ya que, cojeando, acortó la distancia entre ellas y se sentó a su lado.

Octavia miró el reflejo de las dos en el agua. Ninguna de ellas se parecía en absoluto a las dos chicas que abandonaron el Arca tiempo atrás. Esa Raven y esa Octavia ya no existían, eran meros fantasmas en la memoria de aquellos que las habían conocido antes de bajar a la Tierra. Ahora eran dos mujeres fuertes pero rotas, deseando luchar pero perdidas en el camino. Sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo del agua y Octavia apartó la vista, incómoda.

\- No es malo llorar, ¿sabes? - comentó Raven sin dejar de mirar su reflejo - Está bien sufrir por los que ya no están, por las partes de ti que nunca volverán a ser iguales.

\- Llorar es de débiles - sentenció Octavia mirando al horizonte.

\- Entonces soy débil - afirmó Raven sin reparos - He llorado hasta que no me quedaban lágrimas en los ojos. He gritado hasta que no me quedaba aire en los pulmones.

\- Esas cosas te hacen parecer débil - aseguró ella con seriedad.

\- He perdido demasiado como para preocuparme de lo que piensan los demás de mí - contestó Raven tranquila - Sé lo que soy, sé cómo soy, que le den al resto - suspiró - Si piensas que llorar te hace parecer débil, imagínate ir cojeando allá donde vas. Así no hay quién imponga respeto ni leches.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Octavia.

\- Pero tú eres fuerte - afirmó segura. Volvió a mirar sus reflejos, el de Raven, más bien. El brillo de su prótesis se reflejaba con intensidad en el agua. Pensó con dolor en el horror que sería no volver a correr, a saltar, a luchar. Si ella había perdido mucho, la mecánica había perdido el doble - Eres muy fuerte.

\- Si tú lo dices - Raven se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. No se consideraba fuerte, ni tampoco débil. Simplemente era ella, afrontando los problemas de la mejor manera posible.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, envueltas por los sonidos de la naturaleza. El sol brillaba ya alto y sus perfiles se dibujaban con tanta nitidez en el agua que parecía un espejo. Ambas se quedaron observándose, perdidas en recuerdos de lo que fue y no volvería a ser.

\- ¿Quieres que te las haga yo? - le preguntó Raven interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿El qué? - la otra mujer agitó la cabeza y la miró aturdida.

\- Las trenzas - contestó señalando la melena suelta y enredada que caía por sus hombros.

\- Ehh... - balbuceó Octavia sin saber qué decir. Pensó en rechazar la oferta pero mientras pensaba en una respuesta convincente, Raven le sonrío con cariño, haciéndole cambiar de opinión - Vale.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, la mecánica se arrastró por el suelo hasta situarse detrás suyo. Se puso de rodillas para quedar un poco más alta y sumergió sus manos en su melena. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Octavia. Con cuidado y dedicación fue desenredándolo y haciendo las trenzas como si de un telar se tratase.

Octavia observaba sus movimientos en el reflejo del agua. Al principio estaba tensa como un palo, pero en seguida se relajó. Hasta se permitió cerrar los ojos. Raven continuó el trabajo y cuando terminó, al ver que la otra mujer no se había percatado de ello, continuó acariciándola el pelo con cariño.

\- ¿Ya está? - preguntó Octavia abriendo los ojos al cabo de un rato.

\- Sí, terminado - asintió Raven apartándose y volviendo a sentarse a su lado como si nada.

Octavia se inclinó un poco más sobre el agua y asintió con conformidad al ver la imagen que esta le devolvía. Se sorprendió al ver que su reflejo sonreía. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

\- Son preciosas - le agradeció girándose hacia ella - Muchas gracias.

\- De nada - contestó Raven - A veces los débiles hacemos cosas útiles - añadió con picardía.

\- Te he dicho que tú eras fuerte - replicó Octavia, ligeramente molesta.

\- No, Octavia, no lo entiendes. Yo soy débil, pero soy fuerte en mi debilidad - explicó. La miró a los ojos y por alguna razón ella no apartó la mirada - No importa que te caigas si sabes que vas a ser capaz de levantarte. No importa que llores si tus lágrimas te ayudan a mirar hacia delante. Eso es lo importante. Eso es la fortaleza.

Acto seguido se puso en pie, sin molestarse en ocultar una mueca de dolor en su rostro al apoyar todo el peso en su pierna mala. Cuando se recompuso, echó a andar despacio.

\- Raven - la llamó Octavia sin volver la cabeza cuando ya se había alejado unos metros.

\- ¿Sí? - la mecánica se detuvo.

\- ¿Podrías volver a peinarme mañana? - preguntó sin pensar - Podrías enseñarme más sobre tu fortaleza - añadió. Al darse cuenta de lo raro que había sonado pudo notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Dirigió la mirada hacia su imagen en el agua y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Claro - asintió la mecánica sonriendo para sí.

Y sin decir nada más se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a Octavia sola con su reflejo y la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre la fortaleza y la debilidad.

* * *

Esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Si hay alguien más que las shipea bienvenido/a sea. Agradezco muchísimo vuestras opiniones así que ya sabéis, estará encantada de leer reviews.

Espero volver pronto por aquí, ¡may we meet again!


End file.
